


a distraction

by Avatarkyoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Armin Arlert, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, because communication and consent is hot asf, characters say i love you and all that cute shit, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkyoshi/pseuds/Avatarkyoshi
Summary: You find yourself overwhelmed by an assignment you may or may not have left too late. Armin notices this and helps provide you with some much needed "distraction".
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	a distraction

You let out a sigh and rubbed your eyes. This latest assignment was draining you and you could feel the tell-tale signs of a stress-headache start to form. The heavy feeling of guilt in your chest didn’t help, you’d left this last minute and the due date was creeping closer making your heartbeat start to race in anticipation. 

“Are you alright, y/n?” Armin stood up and stretched. 

He abandoned his position on your bed, where he lay sketching something on the corner of a piece of graph paper, and made his way over to you and your desk. You took a quick look back and smiled to yourself, noticing he had flipped over the sketch he’d spent the last hour working on, he was so self-conscious of his drawings. 

You turned back to your computer screen, feeling his presence behind you. His hands came around from behind and softly prodded the sides of your head, circling your temples comfortingly. You sighed into his familiar touch, warmed by how in tune he was with your feelings. 

“Headache?” he prompted quietly, continuing his slow movements. 

“Not really, just stuck on this assignment.” you mumbled, scrolling through your unfinished draft. 

“Anything I could do to help?” His hands moved to your shoulders, applying pressure in a way that was just right, that you found yourself stifling a quiet moan. 

He didn’t push when you shook your head in silence and resumed massaging your tense shoulders, comforted by the way your shoulders softened and relaxed beneath his hands.

“You can do it y/n, You’re really smart” He said earnestly, and you tried your best to accept his compliment as genuine.

It was hard though. Armin was a logical genius who aced all of his classes with ease. You, on the other hand, were less of a natural and found yourself overwhelmed by the workload and deadlines that came to define your life as a university student. 

His soft humming helped ground you as you closed your eyes appreciatively, getting lost in his touch. After a particularly good press into your left shoulder, you accidentally let out a quiet moan. Armin immediately stops his motions. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” He asks. 

“No, it felt good” You assure him, placing your hand over his affectionately.

The brief contact of your hand on his sparked something inside you and you felt a hot blush working its way to redden your cheeks. You didn’t know why but seeing him like this, so attentive and caring, was arousing. 

Nervously you took his hand and moved it along with your own so that it cupped your left breast. You bit your lip, hoping he had gotten the message. 

“Oh” Armin gulps and gives you a soft squeeze, so soft that you were almost sure you had imagined it. 

"Are you sure? Do you want me to-”

“Yes.” You bite your lip. “Please” You add. 

He moves his free hand from your right shoulder and snakes it down your belly, pausing just above the waistband of your jeans. Sensing his hesitation, you gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. He moves his hand slowly his fingertips tracing shapes just above your core. At the same time he kisses the skin just beneath your ear. His lips feels so delicate against your skin and you shiver, unprepared for the kisses he starts to pepper down the shape of your neck. You turn your head to the side and strain your neck to see him, desperate to feel his lips against your own. He looks so beautiful, and you search his blue eyes, now questioning you, framed by those long blonde eyelashes. His momentary look of confusion fades as he notices the small pout on your lips. He moves in forward to close the gap between you, treating your lips to soft pecks. Sighing again, you find yourself lost in his delicate touch, in awe of how smooth his lips felt. This was something that always surprised you, Armin really had the softest lips imaginable. You feel the slight prod of his tongue against your lips, and you allow him to enter, desperate to feel the warmth of his tongue against your own. 

The passion and heat of the kiss stirs something in you and you feel the familiar feeling of desire start to grow between your legs. As though able to read your mind, Armin's movements on your core are more deliberate and you struggle to hold back moaning in to the kiss as you feel his fingers graze against your clit. With more urgency, Armin begins circling the bud, still at a torturously slow pace, one that implied he had all the time in the world. 

When you and Armin had begun dating you both had little to no experience with sex and relationships. Over time, you had learned how to make one another feel good. Many times you had laughed and cringed at Armin's questions, accusing him of treating it like some kind of test. Still, Armin had studied you intent on learning how everything worked and how to make you feel good. There was still many things you had yet to try out, but neither of you is any rush to get it all done. Moments like these made you appreciate it all, hell, at this point Armin might know your body better than you. 

He pulls back from the kiss, aware of how your breathing was starting to quicken. He looked in to your eyes in a way that made you feel that he could see right through you, down to all those arteries and veins you had seen in his textbook. Notice you fidget beneath his gaze, he offered you a smile. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" 

You were used to his compliments and praise but still couldn't help feeling the weight of his words. You loved him so much, and you blinked a couple times to stop your eyes from watering. 

"You are too." You respond and cup his face affectionately. 

He looks away bashfully and you smile. He was much worse at handling compliments than you, remnants of the "shy" Armin that the rest of the world saw.

He continued his movements and quickened his pacing on your clit, feeling you get wetter and wetter beneath his touch. He resumes kissing your neck and you turn back to your screen and close your eyes, ready to become undone by his gentle kisses and caresses. After he pushes his fingers inside of you, you stop holding back, moaning occasionally as he slowly fucked in to you. After a few slow thrusts he introduces a second finger and starts to pump them into you.

All of a sudden, Armin stops and you have to stop yourself from pushing up to seek the friction your core craves. 

You wordlessly look up at him, seeking an explanation. 

"I was thinking of trying something different, can I go down on you?" he says quietly, his lips brushing against your ear. 

"um.. yeah if you want..." the thought itself makes your heartbeat race as the words stumble past your lips. 

He removes his hand from beneath your waistband and lets go of your breast, separating you from his embrace. You feel cold without his warmth, longing to have his hands back on your body. You don't need to worry for long, as Armin swivels the chair and positions himself in a crouch on the floor, his hands softly rubbing the sides of your thighs. 

Seeing him like this, below you, licking his lips ever so slightly with that lust-filled look in his eyes, it takes all your willpower not to press your thighs together. The devilish look on his face is enough to drives you insane, evidence of the sexy and dominant side of him that would surface in your intimate moments together. 

He pulls down your jeans and panties in one go and tosses them to the side. Slowly he spreads apart your thighs, with one hand on each, and moves his head forward, so that his ears lightly graze your inner thighs. You wished you could take a mental screenshot of the sight, even like this he looked so beautiful. 

He bobs his head closer to your core and gives the lightest experimental lick on you clit, and you whimper at the brief contact. With his eyes still locked on yours he follows up with a few more licks, as gentle as the first. More moans spill from your lips and you squirm beneath him, craving more pressure.

"Harder". You stutter out and Armin immediately grants your wish, pressing the length of his tongue on your clit, leaving you moaning in response. 

You were already wet from his earlier ministrations, so you can already feel yourself getting close. As if on cue, Armins removes his hands, which were gripping your thighs, teasing one of his fingers against your entrance. You buck up into his fingers, encouraging him to introducing another and to start to slowly pump them in and out of your core. The way he's slowly fucking you, his tongue on your clit, and his finger's crooked just right, makes you feel dizzy with delight. 

Armin start's moaning in tandem with you, the vibration an amazing sensation on your clit. From the slight shuffling and moaning you assume Armin is touching himself with one hand, and you feel yourself getting wetter at the idea. You open your eyes and look down to see his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"I'm close" You sputter out in between shallow breaths. His eyes flutter open and he looks up at you, not daring to remove his tongue from your clit. He tries to say something but it comes out muffled so he resorts to nodding in response. 

He continues ardently licking you and fucking you and you feel that familiar feeling of a coil start to tighten, as you arch into his touch. You breath starts to hitch and your legs shake as you come, absent-mindedly gripping Armin's head as you did. 

Alongside your punched out moans you hear Armin groan as he finally removes his tongue from your clit. You both pant heavily for a few moments, letting the blissful waves of your orgasm fade. 

Armin finally emerges from between your legs, patting his lips dry with his sleeve. He levels his head with yours and you clutch it with both hands holding his head in front of yours. His face is still blushing, the tips of his ears still red, and his cheeks are slightly shiny from, well, you. 

"I love you y/n" he breathes out. 

"I love you too" you respond almost automatically. The statement was irrevocably true, you loved this man with every fibre of your being. 

"Oh, did you..." you begin, remembering his shuffled movements a few moments prior. 

"Oh yeah, sorry" He looks away shyly, and you swivel his face back to look at you. 

"No, it was hot". You tell him, shaking your head. 

A moment of silence passes between you, but it doesn't feel awkward, as you bask in eachother's presence. 

"Did that help?"

"Umm yeah a little" you offer him a smile and lean forward to kiss him on the lips, 

Getting head from your boyfriend helped calm your anxiety, at least a little. It definitely helped distract you, and you felt much more confident approaching your assignment. And if shit ever got too stressful again, you could always count on Armin to help "calm you down". 

**Author's Note:**

> heyy,  
> I wrote this because I may or may not have developed a crush on s4 armin. head empty just college au armin up there. this fic may or may not me projecting (i may be from virginia, but boy am i getting fucked by deadlines). anyways armin deserves more love and this is my offering. it might be a little shit since i have only just begun writing smut, hope you enjoy!!


End file.
